Return of The Hounds
by LuCk djbdo
Summary: Dean, Roman, Paige, Nikki, and Brie are finally at the top and are under attack from the Authority. Seth Rollins regrets his choice and wants to leave the Authority. The return of the Shield with a twist pairings are Seth/Paige Dean/Nikki and Roman/Brie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third Person POV:

The WWE had been under a lot of fire since Seth Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank Briefcase and won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship with the championship things began to swiftly go down hill the Authority stopped the use of his finisher and they seemed to try to be recreating him in Triple H's image as his first championship defense he ended up in a steel cage with The Viper and used to RKO against him to retain the title then at Payback even if it was for a brief moment it happened and Seth was happy again.

Dean POV:

We were in the Fatal Four-way match and Seth, Roman, and I had teamed up briefly and were beating up Randy Orton then Seth left the ring and cleared off the table and we threw Randy out of the ring Seth and I continued beating him down and then it happened Roman started calling for it something we hadn't done in years the Triple Power bomb.

Roman POV:

Dean and I were beating the hell out of Orton I mean we were brothers after all and brothers have each other's backs even if we fight sometimes Seth or Scumbag as Dean referred to him as left the ring and began to clear off the table and I knew what we had to do next Dean and I threw Orton out of the ring and then I howled and screamed "GET HIM UP!" Dean and Seth lifted him on to my shoulders and just like we used to we but Orton threw the table after this happened Dean and I began to celebrate while Seth tried to join us he put his fist out in the old Shield sign Dean and I turned to him before beating him down viciously.

Seth POV:

After I cleared the table Roman and Dean threw Orton outside the ring and we put him on Roman's shoulders I could here the announcers screaming "OH MY GOD THIS IS OLD SHIELD THE SHIELD REUNITING FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY!" As they said this I could only think of the life I used to have running with the shield it was the best time of my life we always had each others backs and I even had the girl of my dreams with her raven hair and British accent of course I'm thinking of the Anti-Diva Paige. She and I were inseparable we had met in NXT and became best friends along with Roman and Dean we were always together and she had at one point basically lived with us when we were dating but that all changed one day. June 2, 2014, the day I betrayed my brothers and the girl of my dreams left me. Eventually the match ended and I retained the title of course with the help of J&J Security and Kane. I was sick and tired of this all of the fans believed that I needed help to wrestle and the Authority was the only reason I had the title I was tired of that I wanted to be cheered when I went down to the stage, but more than anything I wanted my brothers and my girl back and that's when I decided that I had to get them back no matter the cost.

\- Time Skip: Raw the Next Night-

Still Seth POV

I was walking around backstage until I found the locker room I was looking for and on the door was the names of the people I dreaded to face Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. I stopped infront of the door and steeled my nerves before knocking

"Coming!" I heard a gravelly voice that could only belong to the one and only Dean Ambrose soon he opened the door and saw it was me he immediately began to scowl and his eyes flashed dangerously before turning slightly crazed.

"What the hell do you want scumbag?" He growled not opening the door wide enough for me to even see if Roman was even in the locker room.

"I wanted to talk to you and Roman." I said calmly trying not to provoke him and cause any trouble "I came here to make amends not to start a fight." I said

He looked at me incredulously "We don't want to talk to you, you stabbed us in the back why would we want to have anything to do with you?" he said and beginning to close the door. I slip my foot in the door

"Can I please just talk to Roman?" He looked at me before grunting and reluctantly letting me into the room Roman was sitting on a couch and staring at the TV that showed Triple H and Stephanie out in the ring.

"Shouldn't you be with Mom and Dad?" He said to me without looking up.

I flinched he was still mad too Dean looked between us before saying that his match was next and he needed to go to the Gorilla it was at that point that Roman looked up at me before he started to speak.

"Why did you come here?" he asked with a blank look on his face.

"I came here because I was tired of the Authority and wanted to reform the Shield." I said quietly without looking up at him.

I heard him chuckle quietly before saying "You expect us to take you back just like that you were our brother and you turned your back on us. I understood why you did it but I didn't like it at all. Dean took it harder than me though while he will never admit it he cried himself to sleep every night for the rest of that week and most of the next one. You were our little brother and were one of the two people Dean Trusted more than anyone."

I cringed for his whole speech no wonder Dean wanted to make my life hell that whole time after I left them and hated me even know the sound of him cleating his throat made me return my attention to him again.

"I'll tell you what you convince Dean to say yes and I'm in." he said I sighed and thanked him before leaving the locker room. I was buckling in for possibly the most difficult thing I had to do in my entire life. As I left I noticed Paige looking at me from down the hall I went to chase after her and she disappeared before I could even get close.

? POV:

I had video taped the whole conversation between the wannabe Cena and the two- toned idiot now all I had to do was show it to Hunter and Stephanie and he would be finished.

 **A/N Hi guys this is my first Wrestling fan fiction and I want to put a lot of effort into it that being said I would like a beta to bounce ideas off of and help me. As I said this is my first story so please take it easy on me and please read and review.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Djbdo**

 **P.S. the names I used for Seth and Roman are not what I think they are they are awesome**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roman POV

After Seth left I couldn't help but wonder if he was serious I missed the Shield days quite a lot we were dominant and even if I was getting a push in the singles division, I missed my family. Seth, Dean, Paige and I were always together and always had each other's backs whether it was a bar fight or a wrestling match. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that Dean had even come back into the room after his match.

"Hey Brother." He said which scared the living shit out of me

"Jesus Dean you scared me!" I said clutching my chest making sure that my heart was still beating.

"So what did the scumbag want?" he asked me. For that I had no immediate answer after Seth stabbed us in the back we were both quite upset I got over it but to this day Dean wants Seth's head on a platter and he doesn't trust Seth at all even if his life depended on it. I took a deep breath and sighed before finally saying

"Dean he said that he was sorry and that he wanted to get the Shield back together."

Dean immediately got his crazy eyes and slipped into the persona he only saves for when he is extremely pissed and when he is onscreen.

"Where does that Fucker get off thinking that he can just apologize and we will just reform the shield and that's it? He stabbed us in the back how could we trust him? We are two of the biggest possible threats to the Authority. How do we know that this isn't just a ploy so that they can take the two of us out together."

I don't know Dean that is all he said I told him that I was interested and that he just had to convince you to join." Dean looked at me before smiling.

Dean POV

When Roman told me that he said that he told Seth he would only rejoin the Shield if I did I knew that it would never happen because I would never trust Seth that much again.

"That wont happen Rome you know that he was our little brother and then he stabbed us in he back."

Roman smiled before saying "I know bro I know."

With the matter being solved I started changing back to my street clothes that weren't all that different from my ring gear. Then I sat down with Rome on the couch and we watched the show. All of a sudden something that wasn't on the script

 _Behold the King. The King of Kings, On your knees dog._

Triple H and Stephanie walked down to the ring with the rest of the Authority minus Seth in tow. That made Roman and me sit up straighter where was the golden boy? Hunter went over and asked for a microphone he took a deep breathe before putting it to his lips.

Seth POV

I was walking through the backstage area trying to find Dean even if it meant getting every bone in my body broken I was going to convince Dean that I was sorry and convince him to rejoin the Shield. While I was walking around I noticed Paige talking to the Bella twins I walked up behind Paige while making motions to the Bellas not to give me away. When I got close enough I put my hand on Paige's arm she whipped around before scowling at me

"Who the bloody hell oh its just you Scumbag." She growled

That hurt me a lot I still loved her and she thought of me as a scumbag.

"Paige I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and that I made a huge mistake and I still love you and would do anything to get you back." I said hoping she could hear the honesty in my words and see it in my eyes and body language.

"Well you can shove it up your arse Rollins, I don't need you to hurt me again because I have no plans to join the Authority." She stated calmly before walking away.

When she said that I knew that I had to leave the Authority there was no way around it I needed my brothers, the fans, and my girl. I walked to catering and grabbed a bite to eat then I started watching the show on the monitors when I did that something happened that wasn't scripted at all. The rest of the Authority walked down to the ring before Hunter got a mic and started talking

3rd Person POV

Triple H was livid and the fans could tell

"Trying to go behind the peoples back who helped you to get everything have is the ultimate form of betrayal. Seth Rollins please come to the ring."

 _Second Coming_ started to play and Seth strode out to the ring with his title around his waist he entered the ring before getting a microphone and saying "What's this about Hunter?"

Triple H looked furious "Rollins we have proof that you are planning to betray the Authority." And with that he pointed to the titantron and it showed a recording of the conversation that Seth and Roman had earlier in the night.

"Where did you get that footage?" Seth asked having to scream over the fans yelling hoping for a Shield reunion

"Ah yes please welcome the supplier of the footage and an excellent little spy…." Stephanie trailed off until _Amazing_ hit and Naomi strode confidently down to the ring

No one needed to know why she showed the Authority the footage she was hoping to gain their favor and get a shot at Nikki's divas title.

"So what are you going to do Hunter?" Seth asked. However it was Stephanie who answered.

"We aren't going to do anything to you Seth however it would be a shame if someone injured you and you couldn't defend your title." That was the signal Big Show, Kane, and Naomi then proceeded to beat down Seth while Triple H and Stephanie watched with smiles on their faces.

 _Stars In the Night_ screeched through the arena a Paige sprinted down to the ring before pulling Naomi of Seth and attacking her. This continued for a while before the lights went out and when they came back on Seth and Paige were gone the Authority looked around before noticing the four sets of glowing eyes on the Titantron.

Paige POV

I was walking through the backstage area thinking about what Seth said to me I couldn't believe that he still felt the same for me as I felt for him. I loved that man more than anything and it broke my heart when he betrayed the Shield for the Authority I broke up with him and was a mess for months. I kept avoiding him because if I talked to me I didn't trust myself not to go back to him and join the Authority. I finally noticed my surroundings and saw that the Authority, Seth , and Naomi were in the ring. Big Show, Kane, Naomi started beating down Seth I sprinted to the curtain and told the stagehands to play my music then I ran down to the ring and attacked Naomi pulling her off of Seth. I kept beating her down and was setting up for RamPaige when the lights went off and I felt someone pulling me out of the ring and backstage.

 **A/N Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 2 and I would like to thank Motionless 666 for her help with my ideas well until next time please read and review**

 **Thanks,**

 **Djbdo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seth POV

I woke up backstage not really remembering everything except for getting beat down in the ring a few minutes prior and then the last thing I remember being the sound of _Stars In the Night_ playing aka Paige's theme. Wait Paige came down to save me?! I sat upright at the thought well tried to anyways, the pain in my ribs forced me straight back down on the medical table.

"Easy little brother." Roman said

Wait why was Roman there, did he help save me from the beat down the Authority was giving me. I turned to ask him

"Yeah." Roman said "We came down and made the save but no one saw us because we had a stagehand kill the lights."

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't thank me Colby." Roman said surprising me with my real name that was only used for things that were really important. "It was Dean that finally made the call, he couldn't stand to watch them hurt you anymore."

I was even more surprised at this Dean Ambrose made the move to save me after I stabbed him in the back which based on his past I was really surprised that he did. See what Roman and I knew was that Dean grew up on the streets. His Dad was a drug addict and beat his mother who was a drunken prostitute. Neither one of them wanted him, his mom kicked him out when he turned 16. The only thing that kept him from going totally insane was wrestling. Which is why one of the hardest things in the world today is earning Dean Ambrose's trust.

"Why did he do it?" I asked

"Didn't you hear, I didn't want to watch my family get hurt anymore."

That was a voice that I could recognize anywhere it was the Dean. He had just walked back into the room from the hall.

"Oh and I walked Paige back to the Ladies locker room and made sure she got there safe." Dean said with a smirk on his face when he saw me frown because Paige was gone already.

"Well Dean did it for an alternative reason." Roman said with a smirk.

"Shut up you fucker." Dean said

Dean POV

I walked Paige back to the locker room "so I could keep her safe." Really I had two reasons for being there, I wanted to see Nikki Bella I knew that she is with the face of the company but I couldn't help it I got this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I see her. It wasn't anything that I had ever felt before, I usually slept around with ring rats and some of the divas but with her I didn't just want that, I wanted her. After I dropped Paige off I walked back to the locker room just in time to hear Roman tell Seth that I was the one that said that we needed to make the save not Roman. I loved and missed my brother and wanted nothing more than to reform the Shield but he had betrayed us and that hurt me more than anything. I wanted to make sure that if the Authority tried to sway his loyalties again he would know that there was no saving the next time. So when Seth asked Roman why I made the save I stepped in.

"Didn't you hear, I didn't want to watch my family get hurt anymore. Oh and I walked Paige back to the Ladies locker room and made sure she got there safe." I said to Seth

Roman then said something that almost gave away the feeling I had for Nikki, I wasn't ready for Seth to know that though.

"Shut up you Fucker." I snapped at Roman

"What's going on?" asked Seth

"Dean has a crush on Nikki Bella." Roman said smirking at me while I murdered him with my eyes.

Seth POV

When Roman said the Dean liked Nikki I couldn't believe it

"That's great man!" I said to Dean as he blushed which is very un-Dean Ambrose like. "You should go ask her out."

"I can't." He said looking dejected "She is dating Super Cena. Why would she ever leave the face of the company?"

I had to try not to laugh at the look on his face when he thought she was still taken.

"Dean she and Cena broke up along time ago, he wouldn't marry her and it seemed like he wanted her just for sex." At this it Dean's face lit up like the fourth of July.

Roman laughed at Dean but Dean quickly put an end to that.

"Its ok though Romeo here has a crush on the other Bella twin."

I was even more excited about that maybe we could convince them to join the Shield and my brothers could start relationships with them. Well we had one problem though the Shield wasn't a thing yet. It was at that point that Paige walked into the room dressed in street clothes.

Paige POV

After I was carried backstage I noticed that it was Dean and Roman that had saved me and Seth. Though I had been kicking Naomi's ass. As we were walking backstage I had noticed that the titantron had four sets of glowing eyes on it. Before I could ask about it Dean had walked me back to the Divas locker room after I showered and got changed I had walked back to Roman and Dean's locker room

"What was with the glowing eyes on the titantron?" I asked

"Wait glowing eyes? That used to be part of the Shield Titantron!" Seth exclaimed, "Does that mean that you guys decided to reform the Shield?"

I turned to Dean as he was the leader when it came to thing like that

"Yes Seth, we want to reform however we want you to stay separate for awhile so that we can make the Authority pay for hurting you, and we want Paige to join. If that's ok with her."

I couldn't believe it I was being asked to join one of the most dominant stables in WWE history I would be the first diva to ever be part of the shield and could be the only one.

"Dean are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course Casper." He said with a smirk.

"I would love to join!" I exclaimed

"Well if you guys can set conditions then I want to be able to do the same." Seth piped up before turning to me. "I want Paige to try and get the Bella's to join." He said while looking at me

"Why?" I asked before noticing that Ambrose and Reigns were blushing while glaring at Seth. I quickly figured it out Dean and Roman liked the Bella's.

"Sure Seth, I'll do my best." I said while smirking while he did the same back at me. He then put his fist out in the old Shield fashion while Dean, Roman, and I joined him. The Shield was unified again.

 **A/N Hey guys here is the next chapter thanks to Motionless 666 for her help beta reading the story. Well until next week please Read and Review**

 **Thanks,**

 **** **Djbdo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No one POV

The next day at the Smackdown tapings the Shield were all in Dean and Roman's locker room they were discussing the script for that night. Seth was scheduled to go out and talk to the Authority, Dean and Roman had a match against Kofi Kingston and Big E of the New Day, and Paige had a match against Naomi.

Roman POV

"So Seth are you ready to go and talk to the Authority tonight?" I asked my two toned younger brother.

"Yeah they won't be ready for what we have planned for them." Seth said without taking his eyes off of Paige.

"Yeah, hey Dean did you manage to find your old Shield gear man?" I asked him remembering his panic because he was worried that it was lost

"Yeah Rome I just forgot that I had buried it underneath everything else in my suitcase. It was even washed which you know is a major accomplishment." Dean said while smirking because hey it was is the truth.

"Well Dean Ambrose managed to do his own laundry who would've thought it was possible?" Paige said while snorting with laughter.

Seth POV

While Paige was laughing I got up and looked at the clock and realized that it was almost time for me to head out to the ring since the Authority and I lead off the show. As I got up to leave Paige stopped me.

"Be careful out there, Seth I know we have a plan but please don't get hurt." She said with concern.

I looked at here and pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face I started to lean down to kiss her before I heard Hunter's voice.

"Seth Rollins get out here now!" I turned and looked at the TV upset that we had been interrupted.

"Well let's get this show on the road."

Nobody POV

 _King of Kings_ roared through the arena as the Authority strode out and into the ring to start the episode of Thursday night Smackdown. Triple H stood in the center with a mic while Stephanie, Big Show, J and J Security, and Kane on either side of him He immediately began to talk about how the Authority had been jumped on Monday and how Seth Rollins had escaped them with help.

"So without further ado Seth Rollins get out here!"

 _Second Coming_ played out and Seth Rollins walked out onto the stage. He strode down to the ring with what seemed to be confidence.

"Here comes Seth Rollins and he looks confident even if he is about to get destroyed." Said JBL.

Rollins got in the ring before asking for a microphone

"What do you want Hunter?" Seth asked

"I want to know who helped you escape your fate last week." Triple H said while he and the other Authority men surrounded Seth

"I have no idea." Seth said looking Hunter dead in the face while seemingly analyzing his odd of getting out of this without a major injury.

"That is nonsense and if you won't tell us then we will just have to beat it out of you." Hunter said and the J & J, Show, and Kane backed Rollins into a corner just when all started to seem hopeless an entrance that no one thought that they would ever hear again started.

 _Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

Roman, Paige, and Dean entered in the same way that the Shield always did and the crowd were going ballistic Dean led the way with Paige following him and Roman in the back making sure that none of the fans went to far when they all tried to touch the Shield. The Authority were all facing the direction that the Shield were approaching from and didn't realize that Seth Rollins had left the ring and had gotten a sledgehammer to add insult to Triple H.

The new Shield surrounded the ring in true Shield fashion and then entered and began to attack the Authority with Seth going after Hunter, Paige after J&J, Dean against Kane, and Show against Roman. Paige got the upper hand on J&J hitting triple clotheslines on Joey and connecting with the Paige Turner on Jamie. Dean was finally able to get Kane into the corner and was connecting with slaps and chops to his chest soon however Kane was able to Irish whip Dean to what he thought was out of the ring Dean however bounced back from the between the top and middle ropes before connecting with his trademark clothesline which seemed to be extra vicious tonight. Roman and show were going toe-to-toe and trading big right hands back and forth with what seemed like no end in sight. Suddenly however Show managed to knock Roman off balance before wrapping his hand around Roman's throat for the choke slam, Dean tried to save his friend but ended up in the same position as Roman the two shield brothers looked at each other before kicking Big Show in the in the midsection and double suplexing the World's Largest Athlete. Roman then let out his trademark howl before making the fist cocking motion and slamming his fist into the matt in the mat in preparation for the Superman Punch.

Show slowly got to his feet and turned around looking for Roman only to catch a vicious Superman Punch to the jaw toppling the giant Roman then let out another howl followed by his trademark "Get him up!"

Dean and Seth then picked up the Big Show and put him on Roman's shoulders for a move that no one had seen in years

"The Triple Powerbomb! The Triple Powerbomb!" After they did this, the crowd went nuts and the four Shield members put their fists together over his broken body.

"Seth Rollins, I hope you know what you're doing." Triple H said to Seth from the top of the ramp.

"I know exactly what I'm doing Hunter I'm with my family and I don't regret any of it." Seth said back defiantly.

"That's good because the rest of the Shield's matches are now No Disqualification." Hunter said with a smirk.

Seth frowned wondering just what Hunter had planned.

 **A/N Hey guys another chapter is up and I feel great about it. I go on vacation this week so I don't know if ill be able to update. Thanks again to Motionless 666 for Betaing. Well until Next time please read and review**

 **Ta Ta For Now**

 **Djbdo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roman POV **(Its been awhile so yeah)**

We went backstage after attacking the Big Show and the rest of the Authority and showing that Seth stood with us and not them. On our way back we happened to see the Bella's watching as we went by. I had to stop myself from staring at Brie longer than was necessary, God I wanted to kiss her. No one knew it yet but she and Daniel Bryan had ended it a while ago. Daniel had told me that it seemed like the bond that they shared had seemed to disappear without a trace. They had ended on good terms according to Daniel. We finally made it back to the Shield's locker room and I saw that Seth had somehow managed to wrap his arm around Paige. I was happy for my brother because he deserved to be happy. He found out that Leighla had been cheating on him while he was on the road. I had had a similar experience. But I had managed to win custody of my daughter Joelle, when I was on the road she lived with my parents. Dean however was alone and was desperately in love with Nikki Bella, but he was in the worst jam of all of us. She was with the face of the company. There was most likely nothing he could do to get her away from John Cena. I really hoped that something changed in his favor or that he could find someone new to love.

Dean POV

I was thinking about seeing Nikki Bella on our way back to the locker room. I could tell Roman was doing the same he always got this dreamy look on his face whenever he thought about Brie. I was wondering about when Total Divas I would deny it to my dying breath but Rome and I would watch the show just so we could watch the Bella's and I liked the theme music. I noticed that Paige and Seth were talking to each other in whispers. I wanted to know what they were talking about but I didn't want to interrupt them I wanted my little brother to get back with his girl he deserved it. He was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and he deserved a kickass girl that loved him on his side.

"What are you two talking about?" I finally asked after five more minutes of them whispering. I couldn't stand it anymore I might had a little ADHD or I might really be a insane.

Seth POV

Paige and I made it back to the locker room and I noticed the boys seemed to be lost in thought but we passed the Bella's so it wasn't hard to figure out why they were like that. I had my arm around Paige and I noticed that she hadn't moved it and was looking at me.

"Hey, Paige we should change your gear to look more Shield-like."

She looked at me rather surprised. "Sure Seth I actually was wondering if I could do that I would really like to get a jacket like yours the tactical gear and maybe some cargo shorts." She said

I looked at her before saying, "I also was wondering if maybe you would want go to dinner with me tomorrow after the house show we have to do?"

She smiled at me before saying "Sure Seth I have to admit that I have missed you since you betrayed us." She smiled "Maybe we should set up Romey and Dean with the Bella's."

I smiled. "We really should I will go see the seamstress and see if we can have your new ring gear ready for tomorrow and I need to find my old Shield gear so that we can all match at the house show in Erie tomorrow."

"Why don't you go see if the Bella's are coming to Erie for the house show or if they have some vacation time?" I asked Paige

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked. Finally coming out of his train of thought and acknowledging the rest of the world.

Paige just smirked and left which she knows irritates Dean to no end. So in other words she left me with a slightly irate Lunatic Fringe

"Dean I can explain." I said as his fists balled up and he stalked toward me.

Paige POV

As I left my crush alone with his older brother after rattling said hound's cage, I started to walk toward catering where we had seen the Bella twins earlier while laughing. I found the Bella's watching one of the TV's in catering and talking amongst themselves.

"Hi loves." I said sitting down beside them. Everyone thought that we hated each other but we got along even before I got onto the Total Divas show.

"Hey Paige." They said to me looking at me and smiling.

"So are you girls doing the house show tomorrow in Erie?" I asked the twins

"Yeah unfortunately." They said in unison "We wanted to go spend time in Arizona. Are you and the new Shield going to be there?"

"Yeah we were actually wondering if maybe you guys would want to train with us tomorrow before the show." I asked them.

"You and the Shield want us to train with you?" They asked looking at me surprised.

"Yeah it was actually the guys idea for you to come train with us now that Tamina is back." I said

"Sure we would love too!" They exclaimed.

"That's great we will see you girls tomorrow."

-Time skip to training the next day-

Dean POV

"So what do you girls want to work on?" I asked the twins after we finished running the ropes. Truth is I couldn't stop staring at Nikki she was in spandex with a tank top and sports bra.

"Can you show me how to do the rebound clothesline that you do?" Nikki asked me.

"I don't know darling that's a Dean Ambrose move not a Nikki Bella move, you aren't even associated with me. Why don't you ask Cena to show you the Attitude Adjustment or the STF?"

She looked down before saying "John and I broke up I caught him cheating with Summer Rae." She said before crying I pulled her into a hug but I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, Jake Pot!

Roman POV

I was training with Brie when she asked me how to do my spear.

"I don't know Brie. Are you sure you want to learn this, it hurts your knuckles quite a lot." She looked back at me with a smile.

"Yes I'm sure your spear is the most destructive that I have ever seen!" I smirked

"Alright baby girl, it goes like this." I then showed her how to make it look just right, and inflict a decent amount of damage.

After this we turned around and saw Nikki practicing the rebound clothesline with Dean. We spent the rest of them time working on their finishers making them look more believable.

"We better get ready for the show." Brie said and Nikki nodded "I need to shower plus we need a plan for our three on two handicap match against Naomi, Tamina, and Summer Rae."

I nodded "Alright we will be cheering for you girls." They nodded and left leaving me and Dean and I alone with our thought.

-Time Skip during the Bella's match-

Dean POV

Nikki and Brie were in control of the match Nikki had just been tagged in and took a step up enziguri from Naomi she fell through the top and middle rope before bouncing back and hitting a vicious rebound clothesline, causing Naomi to flip in the air.

"That's my girl!" I said watching as she set Naomi up for the Rack Attack. Tamina and Summer Rae jumped into the ring before kicking Nikki in the stomach and hitting a double suplex Nikki and Naomi then were crawling to their corners before leaping and tagging in Summer Raw and Brie.

Brie hit a clothesline on Summer and then got on the turnbuckle and set up for the missile dropkick she connected before doing her signature scream "BRIE MODE."

Roman POV

After Brie hit the dropkick she went to the corner and set-up for my spear I was grinning from ear to ear. She connected and it looked vicious Summer Rae was writhing in pain Brie got the pin Nikki climbed in and double clotheslined Naomi and Tamina before they could break it up.

"Here are your winners Brie and Nikki the Bella Twins!" Jillian Hall announced as the twins' theme music played.

Tamina, Naomi, and Summer Rae then jumped the Bella's and proceeded to beat them down.

"We have to help them!" Dean and I said together

Nobody POV

The Bella's were being beat down and there seemed to be no end in sight

"Someone needs to put a stop to this!" Michael Cole said.

Suddenly a theme played that made the crowd go nuts

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD

"And here comes the cavalry with Ambrose and Reigns leading the charge." JBL said

"Yes but who are they here to attack?" asked Cole

 **A/N Haha we'll know who they are gonna help but I wanted to get to that point before I ended the chapter. Again thanks go to my wonderful beta Motionless 666 well until next week please Read and review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Djbdo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seth POV

The new Shield had entered the ring and was making quick work of the three divas attacking the Bellas before I told Roman and Dean something no one wanted to hear from us about a diva.

"Get her up!" I said pointing to Summer Rae. Roman then proceeded to let out his trademark howl as the crowd went deathly quiet.

We lifted Summer Rae onto Romans shoulders with ease and then pointed to the Bellas and Paige so they came over and helped Roman plant Summer firmly on the mat.

I could hear JBL and Michael screaming

"MY GOD, MY GOD. THE SHIELD JUST TRIPLE POWER BOMBED A WOMAN!"

 _The Time is Now_ blared through the arena before the John Cena charged down into the ring to attack the new Shield he was met by a curb stomp as he stood from Seth before Dean picked him up and performed the original Dirty Deeds. Roman then roared again and the men then tripled power bombed John to the mat.

We then joined fists over the bodies of the two people who had been triple power bombed before Dean motioned for the Bellas to join us. Brie and Nikki looked at each other before cautiously joining their fists with ours Paige and I smiled at the grins that threatened to rip Dean and Roman's faces in half. All six of us walked backstage before Nikki and Brie collapsed the pain of the beat down finally over riding the adrenaline high. Dean and Roman caught them and carried them to the infirmary. This left Paige and I alone and we went and got changed before going out for our dinner date

Roman POV

I carried Brie into the infirmary before laying her on a bed so that a doctor could examine her. After I left her on the bed I noticed that Dean had done the same with Nikki. As he set her down the doctors pushed us out of the room so that they could have room to work. I started watching Dean as he did his routine that he always did when he was nervous or upset pacing back and forth with his fingers drumming on his collar bone, his eyes had also changed from their normal icy blue to a dark stormy grey.

"Dean you need to calm down." I said as his pacing was starting to make me very dizzy.

"Shut up Rome you know I cant help myself when I'm nervous!" Dean retorted.

I was quite surprised that he hadn't sworn at me.

It was at that point that the doctor stuck his head out the door

"You can come in and see them now but they are still asleep." He said.

Dean and practically knocked him over with the door trying to get inside so that we could see the girls. Brie was asleep on her back and she had a bruise starting to form on her cheek after taking the beat down. I reached down and moved her bangs out of her face and leaned down and kissed her forehead before sitting in a chair that was beside he bed and holding her hand.

Dean POV

Rome and I left Brie and Nikki inside the trainers' office before being forced out so that the doctors could work on the girls in peace. I started pacing back and forth while drumming my fingers on my collar bone which is what I always do when I was nervous. Hell, I would never tell anyone but the guys this but I did it before I won the United States Championship I was pacing for a while before Roman finally spoke up

"Dean you need to calm down." He said to me.

"Shut up Rome you know I cant help myself when I'm nervous!" I snapped at him without meaning to. He looked at me surprised for some reason.

The doctor then peeked his head out the door before saying, "You can come in and see them but they are still asleep." Rome and I practically knocked the guy over trying to get inside.

When we got inside Rome immediately went over to sit next to Brie while I did the same to Nikki. I stared at her my god she was beautiful I was brushing hair out of her face when she started to wake up I quickly stopped and just sat there looking at her.

Nikki POV

I opened my eyes to find Dean looking at me with concern and another emotion written on his face before it quickly switched to his usual sarcastic smirk.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

He glanced at me before saying "In the trainers room, you passed out once we got backstage."

"How did I get here?" I asked.

The doctor then made his appearance in the room. "Dean and Roman carried you and your sister in here because they were worried about you."

Dean looked like he was thinking that his rebound clothesline on the doctor wouldn't have been a bad idea while Roman was holding his hand up contemplating his superman punch.

I turned to look at Dean "You carried me down here?" I asked him and I saw something I never thought I would ever see Dean Ambrose do he blushed. Well I thought he did but he quickly turned his head so I couldn't see his face.

"Yeah Roman and I did." He quickly responded

Then I heard Roman speak up

"He almost wore a hole in the floor with his pacing." Roman said with a smirk.

I saw flip him off before turning back to me

"You were worried about me?" I asked him catching his ice blue eyes

He just shook his head yes and I couldn't believe it Dean had never had anything more than temporary connections with anyone besides the Shield and Paige before why was he worried about me?

"Nikki." Someone screamed as they entered the trainer's room. I looked up to see who it was only to see that it was my ex John Cena. I kind of flinched when I saw him and he grabbed my wrist. Dean grabbed his shoulder and seemed to growl with Roman standing behind him I noticed that Dean's eyes had turned stormy grey and his eyes had a slightly crazy glint to them.

"Let go of her Cena." He hissed at John. "Or Rome and I will triple powerbomb you into the hospital."

"How are you gonna do that Ambrose there are only two of you and last I checked triple means three."

"The third is right here." I whipped my head around to see none other than Seth Rollins standing behind John.

John looked at all three members of the Shield before turning to me,

"Nikki just come back to me." He said in a pleading voice.

"No John you cheated on me with that slut Summer Rae!" At this point I noticed Roman seemed to be holding Dean back from John.

"John you need to leave." I said to him.

He nodded before leaving.

Brie came over an gave me a hug I hadn't even noticed that she was awake yet. As she backed off I noticed the four Shield members in a huddle before Dean stepped out and turned to Brie and me

"We have an offer for you two." He said before turning to look at the other three who nodded

"How would you like to join the Shield?"

 **A/N Hey guys sorry this is a day late but I fell asleep writing last night so I finished today. Will Brie and Nikki join the Shield or not find out next week. So until then please Read and Review thanks to my beta Motionless 666**

 **P.S. You guys are great in the short time I have had this story I have over half of the reviews I have gotten for my other story I've been writing for a year. So thank you**

 **Until next time**

 **Djbdo**


	7. Chapter 7

Return of The Hounds Chapter 7

Nikki POV

"How would you like to join the Shield?"

When Dean said that I did a double take did he really just ask my sister and I to join the Shield? They were the most dominant faction in the WWE how could they want us to join. I turned to look at Brie and said

"Can I talk to my sister alone about this please." I asked the entire Shield faction.

Dean seemed to frown for a second but covered but as quick as it was there it was replaced with a poker face.

"Sure Nikki whatever you want." Dean said before motioning to the rest of the Shield that they should leave they all filed out of the room with Dean closing the door behind him

Brie POV

When Nikki said that she wanted to talk to each other I knew that she was seriously thinking about joining the Shield which surprised me she had always hated the Shield because they always beat down her boyfriend. But this time they had saved her from the beat down that probably would've cost her the championship because of the injury they wanted to inflict on her.

"Can you believe this?" She asked me. "The Shield wants us to join them, but why?"

"I don't know Nicole maybe they have crushes on us." At this we both laughed there was no way that the Shield had crushes on us they were all business they wouldn't have any sort of feelings for anyone at work as far as we knew anyways. Well, besides Paige and Seth.

"I think we should join, we can always use the protection that joining the Shield comes with."

"Alright Brie." Nikki said before walking over to the door opening it and talking to someone that I could only assume was Dean Ambrose when I thought of the Shield an image of Roman Reigns passed through my mind causing my stomach to do flips I would never admit it to my sister but I had always had a small crush on Roman but I was with Daniel and couldn't do anything about it because I didn't want to cheat on him. I sat back wondering about what could happen now that we were joining the Shield.

Nikki POV

After Brie and I finished talking I went to go get the members of our new tag team Shield when I opened the door however the only two standing out there were Roman and Dean.

"Guys, could you please come in here so we can talk." Dean and Roman quickly got up and walked into the room.

Dean POV

We followed Nikki into the room after she asked Roman and me in Nikki and Brie sat on one bed while Rome and I sat on the other.

"So do you have an answer for our question?" I asked the Bellas.

They looked at each other before saying. "We're in."

I felt an enormous amount of happiness swell up in my chest because the girl I had feeling for was now part of the Shield and I could protect her from anyone who tried to hurt her. Looking over I could see Roman's eyes twinkling because he was just as excited as me.

"Well we better go get the seamstresses to make your new ring gear." I said

Nikki seemed a little irritated by this.

"What's wrong with our ring gear?" She asked giving me a small glare.

"You run with the Hounds of Justice now. You have to look like it." I said back

She seemed to think it over before agreeing

"Well we will see you girls tomorrow." I said and Roman and I got up to leave the room.

"Bye boys." The twins said in unison.

Time Skip Smackdown

Third Person POV

Tamina, Naomi, and Summer Rae. Were standing in the ring to start of the show. Bragging about how they had decimated the Bellas and how Naomi should have the title by default since Nikki was to injured to defend it. The girls then demanded that the Bellas come out to the ring but were frozen when a theme started that they weren't expecting

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.

Special Op blared through the speakers and the three divas Looked around for the Shield before noticing…

"Oh my God! Is that the Bellas in Shield attire?" Michael Cole asked

"It seems it is Michael and things just got interesting for Naomi and company." JBL answered

The Shield made there way through the stands coming from three different sides of the arena in three pairs Dean and Nikki, Brie and Roman, and Paige with Seth. They all hopped the barricade before Paige directed the Bellas to help her surround the ring Naomi, Tamina, and Summer looked around but they were trapped on three sides with divas and on the fourth by the men of the Shield.

The Shield women then got in the ring and began to beat the hell out of the other three divas. Once Naomi and her girls were on the mat Paige let out her scream.

"Get her up!" Nikki screamed while getting in position.

Brie and Paige picked Naomi up before lifting her on to Nikki's shoulders the Shield's divas then proceeded to plant Naomi on the mat. They then proceeded to plant the other two divas on top of Naomi

"My God Cole that could have seriously injured Naomi!" JBL said.

The men of the Shield then got into the ring and joined the women in putting their fists together in the Shield's famous sign of unity.

Special Op then blared through the arena as the Shield left by going up the ramp.

Dean POV

Once we got backstage I was bouncing back and forth between my feet. I was so excited when we finally got back to our locker room I was tackled in a hug. I was so excited that I didn't even realize who it was that was hugging me until I looked down and….

 **A/N Hey guys I'm back I'm sorry i didn't update last week but there was a death in my family well until next week please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean POV:

I looked down to see who was hugging me and I was quickly met with the eyes of the older Bella twin. I couldn't believe it I was being hugged by the girl I had a crush on I quickly hugged her back and started smiling something that I hadn't done in a long time. We kept hugging until someone clearing their throat made us jump apart.

Seth POV:

When we got back to the locker room I noticed that Dean was bouncing back and forth on his feet which he normally did when he was excited I saw a head of brown hair flash by me and tackle Dean with a hug. I started to laugh because I had realized that it was Nikki Bella and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I noticed that Dean had started smiling which is something that he didn't do all that often they were so wrapped up in their own excitement and each other they didn't even notice the rest of us staring at them. That was until I cleared my throat which made them jump apart.

Roman POV:

When Seth cleared his throat the two lovebirds jumped apart and we all started laughing none louder than Brie, Who thought it was hilarious that her sister got scared by someone clearing their throat Nikki looked at her sister and glared at her before I turned my attention to Dean and saw the smile he had on his face vanish and go back to his regular cocky smirk however is still saw the flash of hurt go through his eyes when Nikki looked at her sister and said

"Come on Brie lets go change and get ready for our flight,"

And with that a red faced Nikki quickly walked out of the room Brie followed after her after thanking all of us for our help.

"I'm gonna go shower." Dean said before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Great he's pissed." I said as I turned towards Seth who was standing there with his arms wrapped around Paige's waist.

"Yeah he is put you would be too if you were in his position." Seth responded knowingly looking at me as I simply nodded he did have a point.

If Brie had almost sprinted out of the room after hugging me without so much as a goodbye I would've been pissed too.

"I think I will invite him back to Pensacola with me because I don't think him being home alone will be good for him right now." I said while Seth and Paige nodded agreeing that the binge drinking and ring rats that would probably come from him being alone really weren't good for him.

As soon as we went to change the subject the bathroom door was thrown open and Dean strode out looking more agitated than ever it seemed like his shower hadn't helped any instead it just made him angrier.

Dean POV:

When I walked into the bathroom I needed to be alone the girl I was in love with had walked out of the room without saying goodbye and had seemed to be embarrassed that she had hugged me. That coupled with the fact that I was sure that it was my fault and I had done something wrong I took my shower and continued to think these things until I was done After that I got dressed and walked back out into the room that Seth, Paige, and Roman were in and started to pack my bag. I wanted to get out of here and get to a bar and forget. As I turned to leave Roman said something,

"Jon do you want to come with me back to my place?" I turned and looked at Roman he must of have been serious because we almost never called each other by our real first names

"Sure Rome." I said he smiled quickly before walking to the bathroom to shower so that we could leave.

"We'll see you guys at RAW." Seth said as he and Paige left the room together I assumed to go back to Iowa.

Rome exited the showers and we quickly got ready for out flight and left for the airport.

Nikki POV:

I burst through the door of our locker room an sat down on the bench completely embarrassed that I had let my feelings for Dean show like that I liked Dean he had taken care of me and been there for me since I told him about John like when they triple power bombed him or intimidated him in the trainers room. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Brie had come into the locker room and was talking to me.

"NICOLE!" The sound of her yelling my name pulled me out of those thoughts.

"What?" I said to my sister turning to look at her.

"Have you even heard a word that I said to you?" she asked

I shook my head which caused her to huff in annoyance.

"I said that you running off like that seemed to have some sort of negative effect on Ambrose." She stated while making sure I was listening this time.

I couldn't believe her why would my leaving the room have any sort of an effect on Dean Ambrose he didn't have feelings for me. Did he?

"Well let's go Nicole I want to go home." By home she meant her house since I was no longer with John and she wasn't with Bryan I had moved in with her because I didn't want to live on my own. We got changed and quickly left for the airport so that we could go back to Arizona.

 **Time Skip the next night**

Dean POV:

Roman and I had gone out to a bar for some drinks after spending the day at the gym and with his daughter who was my niece I was enjoying my day but my bad mood still hadn't cleared up. I was enjoying my drink when I was interrupted by a red head wearing a low cut midriff top She leaned over the bar giving me a better view of her cleavage before saying

"Hey sexy want to come home with me tonight?"

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait but I am really busy with school well here is the new chapter and hopefully there will be another one coming sometime within the week**

 **Until Next time**

 **Djbdo**


	9. Chapter 9

Return of the Hounds Chapter 9

Dean POV:

I looked down at the ring rat in front of me. She was pretty and all, don't get me wrong, but she was nothing compared to the goddess that I was in love with and had caused me to be like this. I could see Roman starting to come over to my side from the dance floor out of the corner of my eye as I turned to the woman and said

"Get out of here, skank." She looked at me quite astounded that I had said something like that to her.

"What did you just call me?" She asked me, her face starting to match the color of her hair.

"You heard me. I said get out of HERE." I said finally yelling a little bit at the end. She huffed before walking away from me and trying to go find someone else whose bed she could spend the night in, most likely. At this point Roman had found his way to my side and was looking at me like I had grown three heads.

Roman POV:

"Are you ok, man?" I asked Dean. I had come over to stop him from doing something that he would regret later, but without even needing my help he had sent the woman away and had actually seemed quite angry that she had asked.

Dean looked at me and I could see that his usually icy blue eyes had turned a dark, stormy grey which only happened when he was severely pissed off.

"She was trying to get me to go home with her and wouldn't take no for an answer." He said before turning back to his drink and finishing it before paying our tab and saying,

"You have beer at your house, right?"

"Yeah, you want to just go back there?" I asked. He simply nodded his head in affirmation and we got in the car and I drove since I hadn't drank anything yet that night. Once we got back to my house, Dean streaked straight to fridge and grabbed us both a beer before collapsing on the couch with me, quickly sitting down beside him.

"Jon…" I started my sentence slowly, not wanting to make him unleash on me.

Dean POV

When Joe used my first name, I knew we were about to talk about something serious, so I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I didn't want to unleash Dean Ambrose on him if he was trying to help me.

"What's up Joe?" I asked him and he seemed to relax a little because I didn't explode at all.

"What has been wrong with you recently, man?" He asked me with concern evident on his face and in his voice.

"Joe, it really hurt me when Nikki bolted after she hugged me. It made me feel unlovable and it kinda hurt a lot." I answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I don't think she ran because she doesn't like you. I think she ran because she was surprised at her own actions and that was how she dealt with it. Remember, she did just get her heart broken."

I looked at Joe and realized that he was probably right and that I needed to stop being such a whiny bitch.

"Thanks Joe, now let's cut the sappy crap." I said with a smile. He just smirked and raised his beer to me and I did the same before we started to drink, talk and laugh like none of this had ever happened.

-Line Break-

Nikki POV:

I was currently sitting poolside with my sister but I couldn't seem to enjoy myself. I kept focusing on the fact that Brie had told me that Dean had seemed pissed off after I had left after hugging him. I couldn't figure out why he would be upset. There was no reason to be. Its not like he liked me, was it? I was so distracted I didn't even notice that Brie had been talking to me until I got hit in the stomach with her hat.

"Nikki, have you been listening to a word I said?" Brie asked me.

"No, I haven't honestly. I'm sorry." I answered while shaking my head to clear it.

"I asked you why you have been so spaced out lately." Brie said, taking off her sunglasses to look at me while I did the same to be able to see her better.

I debated on whether I should tell her the truth or make up some story because I wasn't sure if it was the truth yet. Finally, I decided to just tell her the truth because she might honestly be able to help me.

"Brie, I can't get what you said about Dean and after I left, I can't figure out why he would be upset unless he likes me, which I don't think is true. Why would he like me? He's Dean Ambrose. He doesn't date, he likes one night stands."

Brie looked at me but didn't seem to know how to respond. Until it seems, a look of understanding passed over her face. She looked at me with a smile before finally talking to me.

"You really do like him don't you, Nicole?" Brie asked me.

"No!" She just looked at me with a knowing look on her face.

"Fine, yes." She looked at me and smiled.

"So its bothering you because you are afraid of him having feelings for you after John broke your heart, aren't you?"

I just nodded my head. She was right. I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. "What do I do Brie?"

"Well you start by telling Dean how you feel. Maybe try for when we get back on Monday for Raw.

"Ok, you're right I will." I said and then I finally started behaving like my normal self. Brie and I went to dinner and that night I laid in bed thinking about how excited I was to talk to Dean on Monday

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait and thanks to my beta Superpsych96**

 **LuCk djbdo**


	10. Chapter 10

Return of the Hounds Chapter 10

Nobody POV:

"Hello everybody and welcome to Monday night Raw!" Michael Cole exclaimed into his microphone as the pyrotechnics went off signaling the start of the show. The crowd roared in the arena as they waited for the official start to the show.

"We have one hell of a show tonight King." Cole said

"Yes we do Cole and it seems that the Authority has something to say to the newly reformed Shield." King said

 **SIERRA  
HOTEL  
INDIA  
ECHO  
LIMA  
DELTA  
SHIELD **

Special Op played through the arena as the Shield marched down the steps confidently to the ring with Dean with Brie, Roman with Nikki, and Seth with Paige. They hopped the barricade and got in the ring and the men asked for microphones.

"Triple H," Seth started out as the crowd went quiet so they could hear what the Shield had to say. "You thought you could break us down however you threatened the Shield and when you mess with one hound you better be ready for the whole pack." Seth finished as Dean raised his mic to his lips

You thought that no DQ matches could scare any of us, especially me?" Dean looked toward the back before smirking at the camera. Have you forgotten that I was in quite a few death matches in CZW?" Dean laughed crazily before saying "No DQ is in my blood I am not at all afraid of it."

Roman then raised his microphone to his lips before saying "We will destroy any challenge you put in front Believe that and you will believe in the Shield. Roman finished with a smirk and let his microphone fall.

 ** _Behold the King, The King of Kings. On your knees dog_**

Triple H and Stephanie strode out confidently and stood at the top of the ramp "Alright boys you say you can handle anything then handle this Dean Ambrose tonight you have John Cena for the United States Title in a falls count anywhere match. Roman and Dean you have Kane and the Big Show in tornado tag tables match.

"And Paige, Nikki, Brie don't think we have forgotten about you." Stephanie said taking over for her husband you three will take on Charlotte, Naomi, and Summer Rae in an elimination tag match." "Oh, and did we forget to mention that if any other shield member interferes during the matches they will be suspended."

The crowd murmured uneasily but the members of the Shield just smirked having dealt with this before.

"We are ready." All of them said at once putting their fists together as **_Special Op_** blared through the building.

Time Skip: Just Before Dean's match

Nikki POV:

I was standing with Dean before his match had started because I was the only one that he had seemed to be willing to allow with him down through the crowd. I was watching Dean do his pushups to get his adrenaline pumping I was bouncing back and forth from foot to foot because that's what I do when I get nervous. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him but I just couldn't bring myself to do it I was so afraid of him telling me that he didn't feel the same way about me.

"Dean?" I said when he stood up and started to wet his hair down for the match.

He looked at me before he stopped taking a drink of his water. "Yeah, what's up Nikki?"

"I-"

 ** _SIERRA  
HOTEL  
INDIA  
ECHO  
LIMA _**

**_DELTA_**

 ** _SHIELD_**

I was cut off as our theme played through the arena and the fans screamed, Dean just mouthed the word later at me before he took my hand which out butterflies in my stomach and led me down through the crowd

Nobody's POV:

"The following match is set for one fall and is a Falls Count anywhere match. Introducing first the challenger from Cincinnati Ohio weighing in at two hundred and twenty-five pounds Dean Ambrose. Nikki and Dean made their way through the crowd with Dean holding Nikki's hand and leading the way. Dean helped Nikki over the barricade before jumping over himself. Dean and Nikki climbed through the ropes and stood in the ring with Dean bouncing back and forth on his feet everyone was waiting for John Cena to enter when….

 ** _"So You Think You're Untouchable." Word Life this is Basic Thuganomics_**

The Dean, Nikki the crowd and even the announcers had no idea what to say as John Cena came out in a Orlando Magic jersey and jean shorts with his chain on his neck.

John climbed into the ring and gave the United State title to the referee the title was even back into the spinner belt. John then motioned to the back **_Rush of Power_** Played through the arena as Summer Rae strutted down to the ring.

King stood up and announced "Ladies and Gentlemen I have just been informed that Nikki Bella has been ordered to stay at ringside."

Nikki smiled and hugged Dean before glaring at Sumer Rae and rolling out of the ring. The referee then forced Summer Rae out of the ring and ringing the bell Dean and John Cena began circling each other before locking up Dean got the upper hand before John Irish whipped him off of him. Dean baseball slid out of the ring before looking underneath it and coming up with a kendo stick

"Now the fun begins." Dean muttered.

Time Skip

Dean and John had beat the living hell out of each other but Dean had the upper hand that was until John hit him in the head with the chain he had brought with him around his neck. John went for the cover and Nikki dove on top of Dean and John to break up the pin. Summer Rae came over and started to attack Nikki. John had Dean up on his shoulders when it seemed he and Nikki both got the same idea Dean reversed FU and kicked John in the stomach as Nikki died the same to Summer Rae. And then

"A DOUBLE DDIRTY DEEDS ON THE STAGE!" Cole screamed as Dean hooked the leg for the cover

One…. TWO….. THREE! And the bell rung signaling the end of the match. The ref raised Dean's hand and handed Dean the United States Title Dean stood up and hugged Nikki while she was jumping up and down. Roman, Seth, Paige, and Brie appeared out of nowhere and the six Shield members began to celebrate before Dean grabbed Roman and Paige and whispered in their ears before Roman howled and Paige let out her banshee scream. They then put John on Roman's shoulders while Brie and Paige put Summer Rae on Nikki's shoulders The men dropped triple powerbombed Cena hard onto the stag while Nikki, Brie, and Paige power bombed Summer Rae onto John's stomach. The shield then joined their fists over the bodies of their prey before walking backstage.

Dean POV:

We were walking to the locker room with Roman and Seth congratulating me on the title victory we reached the locker room before I was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around and suddenly Nikki smashed her lips onto mine.

 **A/N Hey guys here is another chapter thanks for all the reviews follows and favorites and please continue to do so**

 **Until next time,**

 **LuCk djbdo**


	11. Chapter 11

Return of the Hounds Chapter 11

Nikki POV:

Finally, when we got back to the locker room I couldn't deal with it anymore more. I grabbed Dean by the shoulder and spun him around before crashing my lips onto his, hoping that he wouldn't reject me and push me away. I was pleasantly surprised when instead, his arms dropped to my waist and he began to kiss me back. I smiled, hoping that this meant he had feelings for me too and that this wasn't just his normal player persona coming back out. We pulled away from each other when we heard wolf whistles and cheers from the other four members of the Shield. I was blushing and Dean just had his normal smirk on his face as though he was still in character from the match. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the hideout/locker room and into a secluded hallway where the smirk dropped off of his face and was replaced with a genuine smile that made one creep on my face, too.

"Nikki, what the hell was that?" Dean asked with the smile never leaving his face, which eased the tension I felt when he asked me that because it didn't seem like he was angry. Instead I could see curiosity and caring in his eyes.

"Dean, I have developed feelings for you and I was afraid to do anything because of Jo-" I didn't get to finish as Dean pressed his lips back down to mine, but this time it was sweet and caring.

"Nikki, I will never do to you what that son of a bitch did to you." He said after he broke the kiss, his forehead still resting on mine. I just smiled even bigger before walking back to the locker room with him, hand in hand.

Brie POV:

When Dean and Nikki came back I could see the huge smile on my sister's face, and I knew that everything had gone as well as she had hoped it would. I was happy for her, so now if I could just take my own advice and do the same with Roman. I had liked Roman since he was teaching me his spear and the fact he kept rescuing me and treated me well didn't hurt either. But throughout all of it, I was too scared to tell him how I felt, which was ironic considering I just had Nikki admit her feelings to Dean, which had turned out quite well for her.

"Come on ladies, it's time for our match." Paige said. All six members of the Shield began walking to different parts of the arena in order to enter from them.

3rd Person POV

"The following is a six woman elimination tag team match." Lilian Garcia announced.

 ** _Sierra_**

 ** _Hotel_**

 ** _India_**

 ** _Echo_**

 ** _Lima_**

 ** _Delta_**

 ** _Shield_**

"Introducing first, representing the Shield at a combined weight of 371 pounds, Paige, Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins."

The Shield entered from three of the four corners of the arena Dean with Nikki, Seth with Paige, and Roman with Brie. Seth and Dean gave Paige and Nikki kisses, while Roman hugged Brie and she kissed his cheek with a blush. The girls then entered the ring while the guys went back up the stairs since they were banned from ringside.

 **Amazing** played as Naomi made her way down the ramp, stopping at the bottom and taunting the fans.

 **Recognition** played as Charlotte walked down to the ring, doing her cart wheels.

 ** _"So, you think you're untouchable. Word Life this is Basic Thugonomics."_** John Cena and Summer Rae walked down to the ring hand in hand before the three divas slid into the ring. Cena stood beside the ring, apparently serving as a manager for the group.

The divas went to their corners with Brie starting the match out for her team and Naomi starting out for the other. They locked up and Brie got the upper hand, Irish whipping Naomi into her team's turnbuckle before tagging Paige in, since she had a grudge against Naomi for hurting her boyfriend.

The match continued to progress and seemed pretty even until Nikki and Summer Rae got into the ring together. This caused the crowd to go nuts seeing as Cena had come to the ring with Summer, and Dean with Nikki. The two squared off but Nikki got Summer in position for the Rack Attack before Naomi and Charlotte tried to get involved in the match. Brie and Paige, having seen it coming, clotheslined both of them out of the ring. Nikki hit the Rack Attack before screaming "Get Her Up!". Paige and Brie lifted Summer into position, and the three ladies slammed her down before Nikki went for the cover while Brie and Paige stood guard in the ring.

1….2…..3… "Summer Rae has been eliminated." Lilian announced as Nikki kicked Summer out of the ring.

Naomi then slid into the ring before she was whipped into the Shield corner and Paige was tagged in. Charlotte was still down outside the ring with John Cena tending to her. Paige knocked her down and locked in the PTO, forcing Naomi to tap out.

"Naomi has been eliminated." Lilian announced.

Charlotte stood up and noticed that she was the only one left on her team. Paige tagged in Brie at this point to finish the match. Charlotte slid into the ring and Brie allowed her to stand up before clotheslining her and climbing to the top turnbuckle. Brie waited for Charlotte to stand up before performing the missile dropkick and waiting in the corner to set up the spear. Brie hit the spear and pinned Charlotte, ending the match.

"Hear are your winners: Nikki and Brie Bella, and Paige. " Lillian announced and the three women put their fists together in a Shield showing of union. Just then, John Cena attacked Nikki from behind before he knocked down Brie and Paige, hitting them both hard with his chain.

 ** _Sierra_**

 ** _Hotel_**

 ** _India_**

 ** _Echo_**

 ** _Lima_**

 ** _Shield_**

 **Special Op** blared through the arena. Dean, Roman, and Seth came sprinting down to the ring but John wrapped the chain around Nikki's neck before saying, "Not another move boys, or I choke her out!"

This left the Shield surrounding the ring with Dean pacing like a caged animal.

 **A/N Hey Readers school just let out so I should be able to post more often hopefully. Please Read Review and Favorite**

 **Ta Ta For Now,**

 **LuCk djbdo**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean, Roman, and Seth were pacing like caged animals. Roman stopped pacing and ran over to check on Brie, and Seth did the same with Paige. Dean, however, was staring down John Cena with a look that would have scared the Undertaker.

"Cena, put Nikki down because if you hurt her, I am going to rip your heart out of your chest!"

John looked at Dean with a smirk. "Go ahead and try me, Ambrose. Come near me and I will make sure she is never in the WWE again!"

Dean sat there pacing back and forth as he wanted nothing more than to save Nikki and protect his girlfriend from the harm that could possibly come to her because he couldn't protect her. Dean was so angry and focused on Cena that he didn't notice that Seth and Roman were almost right on top of him. John noticed a split second too late. He managed to hit Nikki with the chain. However, right after that he was nailed with a spear by Roman and a curb stomp by Seth. The boys didn't go for the triple powerbomb because Dean rushed straight for Nikki after she was knocked clear of Cena. She had been knocked unconscious by the shot with the chain. Dean scooped her up and sprinted for the trainer's room while Roman and Seth did the same with Brie and Paige. When they got back to the trainers, they were forced out of the room and left standing in the next room with all three pacing around, worried about the girls they loved even though one of them hadn't told the girl that they were interested in.

Roman POV:

I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen the attack on the girls coming. Dean, Seth and I should have been able to protect them and we failed. I know that I hadn't told Brie yet that I was crushing on her but how could I get her to want me now, especially since I had failed to protect her? Who would want anything to do with a man who couldn't protect them? I was so lost in thought I didn't even think to realize that Seth and Dean might be thinking the same thing, especially Dean, who had just started dating Nikki that day. He would feel even worse than I did since he couldn't protect his girlfriend. Looking over, I noticed that Dean was pacing back and forth, drumming his fingers on his collarbone. I walked over to try and calm him down.

"Dean, you need to relax." I said hoping I could get him to explode before he accidentally did it on Nikki.

"What the fuck do you mean 'calm down'? I couldn't protect my girlfriend, and that fucker NEEDS somebody to shove a foot up his ass for hitting any of our women! I mean what kind of guy does that?!" Dean practically screamed at me while he continued pacing.

So I guess I accomplished my mission of getting him to explode, however it seemed to make him more mad than it got him to calm down at all.

Dean POV:

After I had exploded at Roman, it seemed almost like it was the password to get the trainers room door open. As soon as I finished yelling at Roman, the door opened and the trainer stuck his head out the door before saying, "The three of you can come in now."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Seth, Roman and I sprinted into the room to check on our girls.

Nikki POV:

I woke up in the trainers room with a major headache. "Wha-what happened?" I asked the trainer while looking up at him as he shined a light into my eyes.

"You got hit in the head when Cena used his chain to stop Dean from trying to save you." The trainer replied as he finished checking me over, and then went to go open the door. No sooner than he had opened the door, all three boys had been in the room checking on us.

I heard the doctor tell us that all three of us girls had a concussion from Cena hitting us in the head. Roman and Seth checked on Brie and Paige. They were talking and fawning themselves over the two while Dean was just sitting beside me quietly which I knew meant that he was mad.

"Jon, what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, Nikki. Why would you think that anything was wrong?" He replied, still not looking me in the eye.

"Jon! Look at me!" I said and he finally managed to look me in the eye like I had asked him too.

" I FEEL LIKE A FAILURE, OK? I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU FROM CENA! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND DOES THAT MAKE ME?!" He yelled drawing the attention of the other two couples that were talking.

He looked down dejectedly before saying "If you want to break up with me, I understand."

I cupped his face in my hand before saying, "Dean, I'm not going to leave you over something so stupid as you couldn't defend me from an attack you didn't know was coming."

He looked at me before smiling and saying, "You aren't?"

"No, Dean." I replied before I kissed him, getting a lot of cat calls from the other two couples.

Seth POV:

"Hey, break it up you two!" I yelled at Dean and Nikki, who promptly flipped me off before he stopped kissing her.

I looked at the trainer before asking him, "So how long will they be out, Doc?"

The doctor looked at me before smiling and saying, "They were all very lucky. They managed to escape with only slight concussions so they should only be out for a week."

"Thanks Doc." I said. He smiled and left the room.

"So girls." I said. "We need to come up with a plan to strike back against the Authority and Cena."

Paige looked at me before saying, "So what do you think about adding more people to the Shield?"

 **A/N Hey guys sorry that it took so long to post I actually am writing this sitting on a plane to Hawaii so as always please read and review**

 **LuCk Djbdo**


End file.
